PDW
This series is currently on indefinite hiatus, due to several factors, not least of which that WWE 2K19 and 2K20 were completely unplayable releases. PDW, or Purduality Wrestling, is TeamUDF and Jubbz's role-play Wrestling Series, done in WWE 2K17 and WWE 2K18 Universe Mode. Both Jubbz and Team write the series and both also star as commentators based on their respective characters from the RPaGa timeline, Jubbz as Julius Stabler and Team as Blaine Fenix. The series is streamed on Twitch.tv weekly and has begun to be uploaded to YouTube, although the YouTube uploads are significantly behind what has been shown on Twitch. It is shown in a cycle of Ascensions/Super Ascensions and PPVs, with several Ascensions/Super Ascensions leading up to a PPV, which features most of the big event matches. About The series features wrestlers created by Team, Jubbz, Violet, and random WWE 2K players (whose CAWs were shared on the in-game workshop). Several of the wrestlers were based on viewers or made by viewer suggestion, and Jubbz is usually willing to make more by request, unless he has something else he needs to take care of. Jubbz created most of the Wrestlers for 2K17, as well as the Super Ascension and most of the later PPV arenas. He also made all of the current belts. Jubbz also remade nearly all the wrestlers from 2K17 in 2K18 for the transition. The final part of PDW done in 2K17 was the PPV Dark Dealings. The series takes place in a parallel universe to the RPaGa series, and features multiple characters and references to it. A knowledge of RPaGa isn't needed to enjoy the series, but does help get the many references to events and characters that occur in PDW. Major Characters Blaine Fenix The main character of RPaGa and the play-by-play commentator for PDW. As the play-by-play commentator, he's more prone to siding with the babyfaces. He saved the world in his youth from the Agents of Truth led by Solan and Jerfetti, and is the leader of the UDF. He uses his Darkness Magic to fight evil. And Julius. Mostly Julius. Julius Stabler Julius is a major character in Season 2 of RPaGa and the color commentator for PDW. As the color commentator, he usually sides with the heels, but he's been shown to side with certain babyfaces, such as his friends from the DC. He is also known for betting illicitly on matches. Julius is the leader of the Disciplinary Committee and has a chronic issue of stealing other peoples keys. He also tends to hiss at Blaine like an angry cat. Don Mackeo Don Mackeo is the General Manager of PDW. He is a crime boss, and has been an enemy of Blaine in the past. He has a tendency to twist PDW in the heels' favor, but he does occasionally show fairness in his decisions. Hammer DDT Main article: Hammer DDT Zack Abbott Zack Abbott is a street fighter and loan shark who uses his fists to extort money from people to pay their real or perceived debts to him. Julius even noted that Zack sometimes charges people for looking at him the wrong way. Despite his aggressiveness, once Zack believes a debt paid, he holds no grudge against the debtor. Zack formed and leads the Collection Agency with Angra and Micheal Draven, and has associated with Gungnir and Sumonon in the past as well. Zack was the second Adrenaline Champion, but lost the title to Mace Atlas in what he considered a fluke. After the defeat he disappeared, but returned after Mace attacked Don Mackeo in a match in which he won the Global Championship from Midori Ryukami. The Don gave Zack a title shot barely five minutes after the title match, and Zack took the Global Championship from Mace. While Zack perceived Mace's debt filled, Mace began a rampage against the Collection Agency. Zack and his agency have recently been pushing back rather effectively against Mace. Zack lost the title to his rebellious subordinate Draven at Majesty's Peak. Had he retained in that match, he would have broken Hammer's record for time as Global Champion. Zack's most famous finishing move is the Check Bounce, based off of Chris Jericho's Code Breaker maneuver. The Rustler The Rustler was Hammer DDT's former boss at a construction company, but outside that very little is known about him. He wears a Gorilla Mask and enjoys rustling peoples' jimmies, and tends to act insane. Despite this, Rustler is laser focused on his quest to take down Hammer DDT, and ended Hammer's reign as Global Champion by knocking him out in a no holds barred title match--which was one of the most brutal matches in PDW history. After winning the Global Championship, Rustler immediately threw it away, having achieved his goal of rustling Hammer. His strategy for winning matches involves dragging them out as long as possible. This often means he endures massive punishment just to crush his foe's hopes at the end of the match with his deadly Frogger Tenderizer (Based off of Brock Lesnar's F-5 maneuver). He is one of the few wrestlers in PDW to remain completely undefeated. Rustler is one of the first viewer-based wrestlers, being inspired by Evan20000. Mace Atlas Mace Atlas is one of the toughest competitors he was one of the first contenders for the Global Championship, and is somewhat of a steampunk enthusiast (although this is rarely mentioned). He took the Adrenaline Title from Zack Abbott (earning him the title of Phantom Thief for a while from Julius) and then successfully cashed in against Midori Ryukami. He started as one of the top faces in PDW, however he does have some anger issues which can cause him to be rash at times. During his match against Midori Ryukami, he attacked Don Mackeo, who was supporting Midori. The Don retaliated by having a title match immediately after Mace won the title from Midori, in which Mace lost the title to his old foe Zack Abbott barely five minutes after winning it. Due to this, he has since been at war with Zack's Collection Agency. This feud has had its back and forths, with victories and losses on both sides and promises to continue until Zack loses his title. Mace Atlas's finisher is known as the Destinknees, a pop-up Meteora. Mace is one of the few wrestlers created by Team, in fact, he was the first create-a-wrestler that Team created at all. Duality Rangers The Duality Rangers are a sentai-style team of world saving heroes who once had their own TV show. They've had a rough run in PDW, but they stand out due to their perseverance and bright colorful uniforms. Their members include: * Daigo Oogami - See Shinku Nensho * Setsuna Sakura - As Duality Pink, Setsuna is considered the strongest member of the Rangers. She was the only member of the Rangers to come out on top during her debut and was the Women's Champion for a time until it was taken by Denise Moore. Due to her status as somewhat of an underdog and because of her indomitable spirit, Setsuna has become one of the most popular competitors in all of PDW, universally liked by pretty much everyone outside Julius. Perhaps due to this popularity, she is the only member of the Rangers to have returned after Midori's defeat. * Masataka Masuraou - See Midori Ryukami * Touka Ouma - As Duality Blue, Touka often plays second fiddle to Setsuna. She is a bit more independent than Setsuna, but is still a strong competitor, although she does have her share of losses. She has competed in the Artemis Games but has not had a shot at any titles yet. * Sakazuki Dougen - As Duality Yellow, he is the least popular member of the team. He usually shows up to help Daigo or Masataka when needed and is a strong team player, but not much else is known about him. Cinna Bonne Cinna Bonne is one of the biggest threats--if not the biggest--in all of PDW. She is insanely tenacious, when she feels like it, and her vicious back-breaker/gut-buster combo has proven extremely effective against all her foes. She entered PDW almost out of nowhere, and became the first Artemis Champion at Bridge to Herabithia in what is widely regarded as the best match in PDW history. She would eventually cash in after Denise Moore threw her match against Goddess Champion Chroma by attacking her with a sledgehammer, and took the Championship for herself, which she has kept despite multiple challenges. Cinna, along with The Rustler, was one of the only two completely undefeated wrestlers in PDW, until Shadow Wisher, revealed to be Kitkum Sayre of the Disciplinary Committee, challenged and defeated her in a championship bout, breaking her streak. This made her furious, and began her feud with Kitkum. Cinna also attacked Blaine and became the only other person to commentate outside of him and Julius. Despite her terrifying record, she is also notably lazy, and would prefer to relax on the beach than actually compete--although this does not seem to have cut into her skill, as she is also an expert at reading and predicting her opponents. She is currently the longest running champion in PDW history. Even surpassing the legendary Hammer DDT. Cinna is based on Geena #2, who, during a visit to Team's home, was able to play Cinna as a commentator in person. Midori Ryukami Formerly Duality Green, Mastaka Masuraou, Midori was well known as part of the distinctly face Duality Rangers. He fought alongside both Duality Red and Duality Yellow on multiple occasions, but often felt underappreciated for his skill. This discontent was taken advantage of by Don Mackeo after Masataka beat his leader, Daigo, and became the Global Champion. After his victory, he performed the most shocking face-heel turn in PDW and changed his name to Midori Ryukami and removed his mask. He was the first wrestler to be openly supported by Don Mackeo. His new name literally translates to "Green Dragon God". Midori's reign as champion was permeated by a sense of paranoia, as he was often unwilling to take challengers once he solidified his position by shredding his former teammates personally or by proxy at Battle Beach, fittingly subtitled Goodbye Duality. Midori did manage to beat off a challenge from Gungnir, and then deflect a title challenge by Micheal Draven by turning him against Mace Atlas, the Adrenaline Champion at the time. However, this led to Mace defeating Draven and cashing in against Midori, a match Midori couldn't avoid. In his title match against Mace, Midori intended to rely on the Don's influence to help him overcome Mace, however, Mace almost immediately attacked and knocked out the Don. While Mace would later pay for this, it also sealed Midori's fate, as Mace was able to beat him after a long bout. After losing his title, Midori has been angry at Zack Abbott, who took the title from Mace. Midori believes Zack stole his title and undermined his relationship with the Don, and has been trying to get back at him, even teaming up with rival Mace Atlas on one occasion, where they managed to show impressive teamwork in taking down the Collection Agency. Midori has two finishing moves: The first is a Shining Wizard kick known as the Dragon's Breath, and a Final Cut/Swinging Neckbreaker variant known as the Dragon Spiral. Shinku Nensho Formerly Duality Red, Daigo was the leader of the group. He is an accomplished fighter who is able to take down strong opponents, but his reliance on his team often made him a bit weaker in solo matches. Nonetheless, he is a fearsome competitor and was twice able to become the number one contender for the Global Championship. The first time, he lost to Hammer DDT. The second time, he faced fellow Ranger Masataka in a challenge to fill the voided championship after The Rustler's tossing of the title. He lost the bout and was later betrayed by the heel-turned Masataka, now Midori Ryukami, and, along with the rest of his team, was beaten sorely at Battle Beach. He finally reappeared months later near the start of PDW Season 2, where his past as an emotionally scarred war veteran was revealed when he removed his mask and attacked and beat Midori Ryuukami to a bloody pulp in a tranquil fury. Midori's betrayal apparently triggered a severe relapse into PTSD, and Julius noted that Daigo was once a soldier in a war, where hoped to save some civilians from a bomb on the field. However, the bomb went off, and not only did Daigo fail to save them, he was horribly burned in the process. The Duality Rangers TV show was Daigo's way to stay sane, but Midori's "Goodbye Duality" mess broke the once enthusiastic and kind Daigo, and awoken the flames of war in Daigo, making him one of the scariest and deadliest competitors of PDW. With Daigo's mind broken, the fate of the Duality Rangers is unclear. Now known as the Broken War Veteran, the audience knows that when he chooses a victim, you may as well write their eulogy. His current list of victims includes Midori Ryukami and Cloaky the Bear, and in a 3 on 3 match he managed to take down the entire Collection Agency single handed. Aside from his Dual Transcendence finisher carried over from his time as Daigo, Shinku now sports a new finisher known as "Heatstroke", where he simply chokes the life out of you while staring you down. Karnelia Karnelia is a college student at Purduality University, which is associated with PDW, and is, in fact, one of Blaine's students. Karnelia is also a member of Blaine's UDF team, and is good friends with Cleo Freed, who she bonded with over their mutual love and hate of fanfiction. Karnelia is a popular competitor and is one of the tougher competitors in PDW. She is a fan of the band Nekonomicon, which is why she wears cat ears regularly. Karnelia has competed in the Artemis Games. Karnelia's Finisher is a Legdrop DDT referred to as the Fiction Eraser. Karnelia is based on Kate. Cleo Freed Cleo is the Ninja of Julius' Disciplinary Committee. She trained with both him and Master Wan, who taught her her signature move: the Wander Won Palm, known as one of the most powerful techniques shown in PDW. She is also a ninja, and believes in the same justice that Julius founded the DC to spread. She is good friends with Karnelia, who she bonded with over their mutual love and hate of fanfiction. She has also competed in, and won, the Artemis Games. Her competing in the Artemis Games led to a rivalry with Violet. Cleo Freed's ninja skills are always on display during her matches, making her a natural high-flyer, sporting a lot of martial arts-based moves. During her feud with Violet, she was challenged to an unsanctioned fight by Violet, to which Cleo responded by simply poisoning the angry biker. Cleo is based on Stef. Violet Violet is one of the Wrestlers created by Violet (her namesake) for PDW. Violet is strongly dislike by Julius for her continued feud with Cleo Freed. She enters on a motorcycle, which Julius routinely says he hopes crashes. She considered a tough competitor, and has competed in the Artemis Games. Violet, as said above, is based on Violet, a member of the Twitch community. Kitkum Sayre Kitkum Sayre is the observer of the Disciplinary Committee and a former Magigames champion. She debuted in PDW under the alias 'Shadow Wisher' and was one of the most dangerous and most unknown quantities in the women's division. She is a tough fighter, and is known to copy other wrestlers moves and skills, using even advanced moves with seemingly no prior training; she is able to do this due to her nature as a Mimian. She leads a loose association with Flame Shield and the Hunters, but the exact details of this relationship are unknown. When she revealed her identity at the start of PDW Season 2, it was revealed Julius, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, had known all along, while Blaine, who had thought she looked familiar, was completely shocked by the revelation. During her reveal, she also challenged Cinna Bonne to her face then proceeded to beat her in a championship match, ending Cinna's undefeated streak and becoming the Goddess Champion in the process. She was later tricked at Gate of Herabithia into a Championship match against the Geminis, Saphira and Rubia, who took the title from her and became co-goddess champions. Kitkum later cashed in her rematch clause at Majesty's Peak and with a surprise assist from Cinna who took out Rubia, won the title back. Her Finishers are the Frozen Clutch, based off of AJ Lee's famous Black Widow submission, and a triple teardrop suplex known as Cubic Blue. Shadow Wisher/Kitkum Sayre is based off Shadowwisher, who should probably have a wiki page, but doesn't for whatever reason. She's cool though. ~I should, yes, but I don't know what I'm doing :P Feel free to do so when you done here. UPDATE: Shadow now has a page. The Hunters The Hunters, Orion Peterson and Gorgon Razerfang, are a pair of Mimian fighters associated with Kitkum Sayre. Living up to their title, they are hunters of their village, and are considered one of the strongest tag teams around, although they lost to Double Dozer twice in the chase for the Tag Team Championship. They also had a rivalry with Wolfgang Steinberg, who stalked Shadow Wisher during a match, throwing her off guard. Orion is the blue haired hunter and is considered the strong one while Gorgan is pink haired and is considered the high flier of the duo. The duo come from a village known as Ariko, Kitkum's homeland. Being a pair of Mimians, they too are capable of copying and learning moves at an alarming rate, but not to Kitkum's extent. Their tag team finishing maneuver is the Chopping Block, where one of them has them at the mercy of the flyer by laying out the opponent on their back on the holder's knees, damaging head and back. Flame Shield Flame Shield is an extremely physically strong competitor (he's even lifted Seventh Sinner, Sumonon, and even the Double Dozer) who is associated with Shadow Wisher (Kitkum Sayre). Not much is known about his origins, but he is a serious threat in the ring, and has recently teamed up with Ken Maction to form the tag team known as the Flying Roses. Ken Maction Ken Maction was one of the earliest wrestlers in PDW, debuting in the very first Ascension in a title match against Mace Atlas. He is a strong competitor, and, when teamed up with Flame Shield as the Flying Roses, managed to beat Han Courtright and Hammer DDT by pinning Han. Ken is called 'Kenny' by Julius, who dislikes Ken's affinity for friendship speeches and his extremely amiable nature. His finisher is a Sweet Chin Music superkick he calls the Maction Kick. Ken is based on Macbooya/Kenshin. Chroma Chroma is one of the most stalwart competitors in PDW, known for her rainbow color scheme and face paint. She has held both the Women's Title, which she lost to Setsuna Sakura, and the Goddess Title. During a match with Denise Moore, Denise disqualified herself from a match with Chroma by attacking her with a sledgehammer. In the immediate aftermath, Cinna Bonne cashed in her Artemis Title and beat Chroma, taking the title from her. Despite this, Chroma is still a strong competitor with a sense of fair play who is a threat in any match. Chroma is based on RainbowHunter. Zoey Abbott The imouto/little sister of the dominating prize fighter, Zack Abbott. Princess of the Collection Agency, she joined PDW in Season 2 of PDW as a competitor, after getting a call from her brother about the existence of a competition to where she can beat people up. She loves to fight, but also wears makeup to cover her scars, as those are things she is NOT proud of. She wants to remain pretty and beautiful. While she is quite pretty, her personality as egotistical and (read: High Maintenance) makes her very undesirable as a girlfriend. Despite this, she's learned the ways of street fighting. Micheal Draven Known as the Jack of All Trades, Micheal Draven is a member of Zack Abbot's collection agency, although he also made a name for himself as a fearsome competitor on his own during Zack's disappearance for most of Midori Ryukami's reign as Global Champion. Draven has tagged often with Angra and the two have shown excellent teamwork together. Draven has participated in many highly rated matches against powerful opponents like Gungnir and Mace Atlas, and while he hasn't always come out on top, he always puts up an impressive fight. Recently Draven won the Majesty's Peak Tournament. Though he spent a while keeping the title match he sought a secret, with expectations that he would either cash it in on Zoey Abbott's behalf or use it to go after the tag title, Draven shocked Julius and Blaine by attacking his own boss, Zack Abbott, and confirming that he would be going for the Global Title. After a heated and brutal match, Draven beat Zack and became the sixth Global Champion. Draven was downloaded from the 2K17 public create-a-wrestler showcase and remade by Jubbz for 2K18. Angra Angra is a member of Zack Abbot's collection agency and tag team partner with Micheal Draven. Angra has an imposing figure, but he is noted as weaker than his partner Draven, though this does not mean he is a slouch in the ring by any stretch. Angra was downloaded from the 2K17 public create-a-wrestler showcase. Gungnir Known as the Prince of New Zealand, Gungnir is another early member of PDW who has developed into a formidable opponent over his career. He is apparently the Prince of New Zealand, although it is unclear how he would be, considering the monarchy of New Zealand is actually the British Monarchy, implying that Gungnir is related to the current monarch of England. Gungnir debuted against the Rustler in the second Ascension, in a fight he lost. However, Gungnir persisted on, eventually making an ill-fated and ill-informed deal with Zack Abbott which allowed him to become the first Adrenaline Champion, however this was short lived, as Zack took the title as his payment later, leading to a feud between Gungnir and Zack's Collection Agency. Since then, Gungnir has continued to be a top tier competitor, even becoming the number one contender for the Global Championship challenging Midori Ryukami to a TLC match, which Gungnir lost. Gungnir is notably disliked by Julius, who calls him, 'The Munchkin,' in reference to his short stature. He is also well known for his finisher a spear maneuver called the Lance of Odin, which is also his namesake. Gungnir is based off of TwilightPrince, creator of Dawn to Twilight. Sumonon A sumo wrestler from Japan, one of the few competitors to legitimately pin Mace Atlas, using cunning and his sheer weight to crush him. Sumonon's weight and stature is one of his most notable features, and he's not shy about using it to his advantage, making him a serious contender for the Adrenaline title at one point. His specialties include top rope splashes, and if you're unlucky and you're seated at the corner, you're gonna be smelling his backside, a move known as a stinkface. Kiki Spencer Kagura Kiki Spencer Kagura is known as "The Ultimate Anime Heroine", and can sometimes seen as a yandere, mostly by the audience, as Kiki's actions in the ring have been morally questionable, so it's hard to tell whose side she's on. She loves anime, manga, cosplay, and all things associated with Japan, but to be fair, she appears to be legitimately Japanese. She's a quarter British of course. Kiki first debuted in PDW, against Denise Moore, kicking off their feud right away when she won her in a way Denise considered highly questionable by charming the referee. Denise is rumored to this day, even after her triumph over Kiki in the Falls Count Anywhere match, that she STILL hates her. Her finisher is a submission maneuver called "The Yandere Lock", based off of the Yes-Lock from Daniel Bryan of WWE Fame. Kiki is a two-time Artemis Champion who never cashed in. D@tabas...e corrupt...CONTACT NOT ESTABLISHED. In rud r identifie...d...IDENTITY: @THOS.... Denise Moore Denise Moore, the founder of the Goddess title, is a deadly competitor in the ring with her deception and cunning. Her career really began with her feud with the ultimate anime heroine, Kiki Spencer Kagura. Since then, it's carried over into her Goddess title run, and beyond until losing the title to Chroma. Afterward, she formed a questionably stable alliance with Cinna Bonne, taking down any women that got in their way of their path to gold. After Cinna Bonne's title reign, she's surprisingly defeated and in her words, humiliated by Saya Mugino, making her a new enemy. Her Finishing maneuver is the Discus Clothesline, which should be aptly named the "Moore Power Clothesline." Rosa del Triste Main article: Rosa del Triste Wrangler Wrigley Main article: Wrangler Wrigley Mayor Duncan Mayer Secretary Ghanna Judge Gabriel Brahmin Chief Richard Bergman Victor Brim von Stone 71011 Lion Taylor Higgins Parker Higgins Heather Heart Han Courtright Electric Primer Former NHL Player, Electric Primer comes to PDW to vent his frustration at being banned from the league. It's rumored that Primer was banned for his rage against a member of the audience (The Rustler apparently) who called him a buttduck one too many times. This silent anger has made Electric Primer a surprise threat in the ring. Although he came up short against the Rustler, he's been slowly making a name for himself through the ranks, including racking up a win against Gungnir in the Majesty's Peak Tournament. His finisher is the Scorpion Death Drop. Based off of Eppy37. A version of Eppy that Jubbz envisioned as "A man who got tired of being called a buttduck" Seventh Sinner A large individual who Don Mackeo released from an Uldenfair Insane Asylum just so he could compete in PDW for whatever match he's scheduled for. He's locked in the asylum because he has delusions about a "dark lord" that he's harmed several people in brutal ways to satisfy this offering. His win rate is very low, but that's because he has a very bad habit of beating his opponent within an inch of their life outside the ring, earning Disqualification after disqualification. He probably doesn't even care due to his insanity. His finisher is a tombstone piledriver called "The Sacrificial Dream". Based off of SinSeven, a semi-regular viewer. Wolfgang Steinberg Cloaky the Bear Double Dozer Sapphira and Rubia James Rogers Former competitor of WNF, James comes to PDW full of prior wrestling experience to carry him through to the top. He's noted to have a similar appearance to the UDF's Locke. Because of his prior wrestling experience, he comes packed with a huge variety of moves, notably his Pele Kick he uses as a signature, as well as impressive upper-body strength. He was the Runner-up of the Majesty's Peak Tournament, losing to the Jack of All Trades, Michael Draven. His finisher is the Shell Bullet, based off of Randy Orton's RKO. He's literally named and based off of James of the UDF. Baz Zerfire A Mercenary for hire at PDW basically. He made it relatively far in the Majesty's Peak tournament, and has been hired by Mace Atlas. Based off of Bazzerfire, a regular viewer. Anastasia Falconeri Francine Fox The fantastic Pirate, captain of the S.S. Franny, she comes to PDW to plunder the gold of the Women's Division! Not much is known about her other than she's a brave and bold individual, showing her love for adventure and skills of piracy in the ring, making her a master of the ropes. Her signature from this is called "Walking the Plank". No way is she as good as Captain Duke Gallagher though! Not much else is known about her. Kokoro Erra //D@T@B@S3 E&&0R// Empty. Enter the void. Empty. Become Wind. No fear. No Love. Rise. Look at them. Never. Ever. No identity. A void. Do not fear. Just accept. Her Finisher: Athos Aether. (Based off of the Sister Abigail maneuver from Bray Wyatt) Titles Global Championship Main Article: PDW Global Champion Goddess Championship The Goddess Championship was founded by Denise Moore to replace the Women's Championship after she won that title. It is one of the most competitive titles having been held (post name-change) by Denise, Chroma, and most recently Cinna Bonne, until she was suddenly deposed by Kitkum Sayre of the Disciplinary Committee during the first Super Ascension of PDW Season 2. Kit herself was deposed at Gate of Herabithia, when Saphira cashed in her Artemis Title to allow herself and Rubia to become co-champions. With help from Cinna, however, Kit won it back at Majesty's Peak. The Title of Goddess is meant to represent Hera, the Queen of the Gods alongside Zeus. As such, she is the top and defacto Goddess. How Artemis Championship Artemis is said to be the goddess of the hunt according to Greek Mythology, so any woman who holds this title, is said to be blessed by the goddess of the hunt herself. The Artemis Championship is the most competitive championship in PDW, being almost constantly under attack. The holder of the title can cash it in at any time to get a shot at the Goddess Championship, and this has been somewhat abused in the past, which is considered to be "Starting the hunt". The first holder of the title was Cinna Bonne, who won the title after winning a FFA match against many competitors at Bridge to Herabithia in what has become her most famous victory. She held the title until she successfully cashed in against Chroma, who had been beaten with a sledgehammer by Denise Moore. Since Cinna's departure, the android 71011 Lion took the title until Heather Heart defeated her and held the championship for a single show before cashing in against Cinna and losing. The title is currently vacated. The Artemis Games are held almost every week and start with four competitors, who duke it out until someone gets pinned. The pinned competitor is eliminated, and this continues weekly until only one competitor remains. This competitor gets a shot at the Artemis Title. Adrenaline Championship The Adrenaline Title is the secondary men's title, and has to be defended five times before it can be cashed in the give the holder a shot at the Global Championship. It was first held by Gungnir, who made a deal with Zack Abbott to help him win the title. However, as payment, Zack got a shot at the title and took it from him. Before he could cash it in however, Zack lost the title to Mace, something that Zack would get his revenge after Mace cashed in. There is currently no Adrenaline Champion. The Adrenaline Champion is meant to represent the blood spilled, the tears wept, and the sweat of adrenaline going into the flames to forge the belt, to keep it burning brightly. Tag Team Championship The Tag Team Championship is the newest title in PDW. After a tournament, Double Dozer beat the Hunters to take the championship. Double Dozer beat the Hunters a second time to defend the title. Double Dozer would lose the title to the Flying Roses in their third attempt to defend. The championship's gears represent the balance of Yin and Yang, while the gears turn, symbolizing that one gear can never turn by itself, and that a perfect balance is required to win this title. Women's Championship The original top championship for female competitors, this title was first held by Chroma who then lost it to Setsuna Sakura. Setsuna, in turn, lost it to Denise Moore, who renamed the title to the Goddess Championship. Category:Stoof Category:Purduality Wrestling